To Love A Warrior
by MidknightWolf
Summary: He was a machine built for fighting. She was a machine built for peace. But despite being from two different worlds, Bass and Roll loved each other deeply. And that loved needed to be sastified. Rated M for lemons. Megaman classic oneshot.  PWP/NSFW


**The following is a non-profit, fan based work. All Megaman characters are copyright of CAPCOM. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**To Love A Warrior**

Bass sat in the transport on it's way from the battlefield. Megaman and Protoman sat beside him, all three of them virtually unscathed. It had been an incredibly easy battle, apparently Dr. Wily was running out of ideas to have to make robot masters out of a sheep and a clown. Even though the 'good doctor' sent the two robots down together in an attempt to double team the trio, they stood no chance against Bass' formidable power. He had almost done the whole battle himself, to be honest. Not that it troubled the other two. Protoman sat in content silence, while Megaman talked and laughed with that big smile plastered on his face at all times outside of battle. It seemed nothing could shake him.

His sister, Roll, on the other hand, was quite fragile. Sure, she helped them in her battles by supplying them with weapons and repairing them after battle, but he knew deep down that it caused her great pain to see him in such condition. He couldn't wait to get back to her, the burning desire for her soft touch flaming in his heart. He hung his head and tried not to let it get to him. It was going to be a long flight back home. Megaman wasn't exactly approving of their relationship, but he decided a long time ago when he first found out that her happiness was more important than his own. That's just the kind of brother he was. Bass respected that about him, so did Protoman. But it was Roll who Bass was yearning for the most. By now, Megaman had noticed Bass' inpatience. He patted Bass' right shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bass. We'll be home soon enough. And then you can see Roll all you want.", he assured him. Bass sighed and picked his head up, keeping that thought with him the whole rest of the trip.

By the time they arrived back at Dr. Light's lab, it was dusk. They flight's were usually never this long. As they got off, Protoman complained about his sore back to Dr. Light, but he disregarded it as a few loose gears. Megaman laughed and joked about how Sheep Man had rammed him during battle, causing Protoman to sock him on the head. Dr. Light got inbetween the two of them to keep them from scrapping. Bass moved forward inside the base, he didn't care about their petty little problems. He had a beautiful woman anixously awaiting his arrival , and he was obligied to fufill the promise of coming back to her safe that he made each time he went into battle. He turned the corner and stopped at the third door to the right.

"Here it is, Room 2-7B. Roll's lab.", he said with eagerness in his voice. He wanted so badly to just go in there and grab her, strip the both of them down, and make love to her. But, he knew a sweet girl like Roll wanted to courted slowly. But Bass always got his way in the end. Not that Roll complained much about it, anyway. He gripped the door handle and turned it, slowly opening it to savour the moment of anticipation. He stepped inside to find Roll busily attending to her work.

"Hello, my darling Roll.", he cooed as he let the door close behind him.

"Bass! You're back, safe and sound!", she exclaimed as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest and Bass put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. He took a good, long whiff of her long, golden hair. It smelled like strawberries and kiwis. He loved that smell, but he loved her more.

"How was your battle? Were you hurt at all?", she worriedly asked. Bass shook his head from side to side and continued to stroke her hair slowly and softly. After a few minutes, he finally released her and took her by the hand, leading her out into the hallway. He did a quick shoulder check to make sure nobody was in the halls.

"Where are we going, Bass?" Roll asked, her sweet voice hypnotizing him with every sing-song word. Bass turned and smiled at her.

"Why don't you pick?, he sweetly cooed. Roll put her hand to her chin, rubbing it to indicate that she was thinking.

"I know! How about my room?", she asked him. Bass leaned close to her and whispered into her ear.

"Good idea, that way no one will interrupt our alone time.", he softly whispered into her ear, causing her cheeks to turn red and blush. He then softly licked the back of her ear, causing her to close her eyes and moan with pleasure. They then walked slowly to her room, hand in hand, savouring each passing second they had together. Bass kept his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of somebody coming down the hall, especially her brother or Dr. Light. Finally, they reached her room, and Roll opened the door, leading him into it. She closed the door and locked it to ensure no one would barge in during the night. Roll couldn't even count how many times that happened before. Usually, it was her brother or Protoman, but when Dr. Light walked in on them one time he shot Bass and drove him out into the hallway. After that, Roll learned to lock the door. But enough backstory.

Bass and Roll climbed onto the bed, and Bass laid her down and got on top of her, bending down and kissing her neck softly at first, then faster and more rapidly as each minute passed. With each passing kiss, Roll gasped as her body temperature began to rise, she could feel her face getting hotter. Bass also felt his body heating up, and he couldn't stand his armor anymore. He hit the release button, and it slowly fell off, until he was wearing only a pair of black sweat pants. Roll ran her hands down his bare chest, her eyes lids hanging down as her she panted for him. They were craving each other badly, and the craving needed to be sastified. Bass moved his hands down to the bottom of Roll's skirt and grabbing it, he pulled her entire dress over her head and then completely off her body. Roll slid out of the dress suprisingly easily, and it floated down and hung off the bed stand quite gracefully. Bass looked Roll up and down and smiled warmly as his penis went into full erection. Roll was clad in only a white C cup bra and panites that were quite skimpy, obviously worn for just such an occasion. Bass wrapped his arms around her back and undid the hooks of her bra, and slowly took it off her. Roll then grabbed her panites and slid them off herself. She grasped Bass' pants and practically ripped them off in pure animal lust. Roll had to have him, and she had to have him now. Bass was shocked, usually he was the one who was so forward, but all that time apart must've really did a number to Roll's loins. Roll spread her legs as far apart as she possibly could, and then Bass granted her wish by entering her with his full force. Roll wrapped her legs around his waist and sat up, slinging her arms across Bass' back as he began to thrust into her, drilling her womanhood with all his might. Roll was gasping and crying out in pleasure.

"Oh god, Bass!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with pure passion. Bass prayed that nobody had heard that and came running and would start banging on the door. Bass shook it off, focusing his energy on finshing their dirty little deed. By now, Roll's vaginal wall was growing tighter and tighter around his penis, and she was digging her nails into his back, scratching him quite painfully. He didn't care ,though, all he wanted was to give her the ultimate pleasure a man could give the woman he loves. Finally, he screamed out her name to the heavens as semon flowed out of him and into her, and her orgasm caused an explosion of pleasure in her brain. Roll looked up at Bass and said only one thing.

"Thank you." she gasped.

It was some time after sex, Bass and Roll laid in bed, curled up together. He was back to stroking her hair again, and listening to the sounds of the animals outside. He thought for a second, that he heard a ship flying in the distance, but he disregarded it. He knew Dr. Wily couldn't attack them. After all, you couldn't make war after that much love.

_THE END_


End file.
